


Before (Now)

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy One Year to A.C.E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: One year ago was very different to them.





	Before (Now)

One year ago was very different for all of them.

Because one year ago, the members of A.C.E had gathered around a small laptop, a mix of nervous and excited and emotional, as Cactus officially released. They stayed up, reading comments and tweets for hours, congratulating and encouraging them more. It wasn’t that many people - it would take time to gather an impressive fanbase. But they were satisfied, debuted, and happy.

Because two years ago, they had been driving themselves from place to place, acting as walking advertisements for what they would be. They ate cheap foods and sometimes paid out of pocket, but it would be worth it, they said, so they tried to be happy.

Because three years ago, not all of them knew each other, and their training at their own companies was all they focused on. As opportunities slipped past them and their collective patience thinned, they worked harder and harder, hoping this dream would make them happy.

But that made the now even more fulfilling.

Because a few days ago, they’d performed a concert for _their Choice_ , overseas, just for them. It was loud, energetic, and absolutely exhausting, but they couldn’t keep the smiles off their face the whole nights, laughing and eating, feeling unbelievably happy.

Because yesterday, they flew back home, tired as always, wondering loudly about their futures and their comeback, wondering about the Choice they saw and met, wondering if they were just as happy.

Because today, they wanted to treat (or maybe just tease) their loyal fans for their first year anniversary, as they sat back and watched, because if their Choice were happy, they were happy.

Because tomorrow, they’ll still be A.C.E. And maybe tomorrow will be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year to A.C.E! I’m a huge sap.
> 
> My Tumblr: @wowed-by-ace


End file.
